Bella's Quest
by Just a writer get over it
Summary: Bella Swan, a transfer student to Texas's Forks High. Her goal? To get Jasper Whitlock, one of America's fastest runners, to run again. The catch? It's an all boy's high school! How will she survive? Based of Hana Kimi the Japanese Drama J/B Pairing
1. Arriving in Texas

_**I decided to start this story NOW! **_

_**Now I hope you guys like this **_

_**And I will be changing how I write**_

_**So remember**_

_**I so don't own twilight, or Hana kimi the Japanese drama**_

_**But I loveeee the drama! **_

_**If you wanna check it out I'll give you the website kay?**_

_**Here we go!**_

_**Btw this story is dedicated to one of my favorite fans, **_**Kupatdut**

_**For with out her, hell I wouldn't be publishing this**_

**Chapter one: Arriving in Texas.**

_Please realize this is ehhe, FICTION and well. I hope you guys can like pardon my foolishness._

[Bella's POV]

I looked up at the gates in front of me, gulping.

I sighed and ran a hand through my dark brown hair, which hung at the nape of my neck like a boys. I looked down at my uniform, the black/purple plaid dress pants held up by a black leather belt. The white button down that was tucked into the pants, the gray blazer that covered the shirt, which had the school symbol on the left breast side pocket. And then there was the tie. It was black and purple, and hung loosely around my neck.

I sighed softly and walked inside the courtyard near the dorms, only to walk in a huge crowd of screaming school girls. Blinking, I made my way to the front of the crowd, confusion clear on my face. They were gathered around the gates of a dorm that held the school symbol, with a blue background. The girls formed like a path from the dorm to the school itself. I stood off to the side, more near the end of this…. Path I'm assuming this is.

"What the hell?"

I muttered as the gate doors opened and out walked a couple of boys. A group of boys walked out of it, dressed in the uniform like me.

The next thing I knew, a woman about 24 years old was standing besides me, a camera in her hand as she snapped pictures of the boys. She had brown hair that was in a creative bun, brown eyes that sparkled with mischief, and dressed most bizarlly. She was in bright red jeans, a tight colorful shirt, and a lot of colored bangles.

"Who are you?"

She asked, while still taking pictures of the boys. I blinked and took a breath.

"I'm.. Bell Swan."

All the girls were squealing, making me plug my ear with my pinky.

"Ow.."

I muttered as they screamed louder.

"The girls are waiting to say good morning to the boys of Fork High school."

"Say good morning to the students?"

"See this high school isn't like others that look at your grades. Here it's all about your looks. The students here are all amazing looking."

"Is that really it?"

"This school has MANY sister schools around the world, so all the boys here are known through out the world."

"That's amazing. Really."

The woman nodded, snapping more pictures.

"Also the only time to see the boys is the 100 feet distance between the dorms to the school."

I nodded, watching as they passed by. I watched as a tall dirty blond boy took the lead, walking ahead of them. I saw a couple of other boys, who again. They all looked amazing and handsome. I chuckled softly.

As the boys walked by, girls shoved all kinds of gifts into the boys arms. I rolled my eyes at that, it was kinda sad watching them give guys presents. But that's them.

As the boys walked by us, a girl with a megaphone screamed, "PHOTOS! Come get photo's here!"

The girls made their way to the stand, literally knocking me over. I groaned and sat up, "Fuck that hurt."

I stood up as I saw the boy I came here to see. His blonde hair shined in the Texas sun, his pale skin brightened a bit. His blue eyes sparkled in the sun, and I noticed the black earring in his ear. Never noticed that.

The girls crowded behind him, and I again pushed through them. I was starting to dislike this. A lot.

As I followed him, 5 girls walked up in plaid skirts, button downs, a blazer, a tie, knee highs and black shoes.

The first girl, who had long brown hair and matching eyes stepped forward, "I'm Jessica! And this is the Jessica Force Four!"

I was confused. There were.. 5 of them yet she says four? Jesus Christ.

I leaned into the woman from before, "And what school are they from?"

"The sister school, Rose high."

"I see."

I watched as the girls from Rose high walked to the stand, "You guys aren't supposed to be selling these! You have no permission!"

The girl with the camera huffed and walked up to them, "Now you wa-"

"Your not supposed to be here!" Each of the girls said as they walked by, making the other girl fume. Literally I saw the smoke come out of her ears.

Ah, it was sort of funny how the 5 girls thought of themselves as 'body guards' to the boys.

When the girls started to crowd around well… _him, _the girls from Rose high freaked.

"OH my god! Get away from him!"

The girls all made away from.. Him as he just rolled his eyes and walked to class. I blinked and followed him, going into the school building itself.

There was a sign as soon as I got into the school, that said and I swear it's stupid.

"_Welcome! To ensure the cleanliness of the school, please remove your shoes and wear the slippers provided! Thank you! Principle!"_

I rolled my eyes and slipped my black dress shoes off and looked at the cubbies that held other black shoes and some white slippers. I gulped and tried to find a place to put my shoes, "Crap.. Where do I put these?"

I looked franticly as to where to put my shoes, when I bumped into someone's chest.

I looked up and saw a man with black hair and light gray eyes, "Where do I put these?"

"Just put them anywhere."

He looked at me, his white lab coat seeming more white over his black dress pants and button down shirt.

"Are you new here?"

"Uh.. Yeah I'm the new transfer student. Bell Swan from California."

"I see. You better hurry class is starting soon."

My chocolate eyes widened, "Crap!"

I shoved my shoes into a cubbie and pulled the slippers out, slipping them on quickly. I rushed down the hallway and into what I assumed was my homeroom class.

[No one's POV]

In the class room, boys were all acting like idiots. They were throwing balls around, sitting on desks and talking.

"I mean it damn it! The big breasted women are the best! I say that DD and G's are my favorite!"

A boy with bronze hair and green eyes stated, laughing as all the boys around him rolled their eyes. One of them looked at him, "Really Edward? Is that all you think about?"

Edward smiled a crooked smile, "Of course it is. What else?"

A boy burst into the room, panting, "THERE'S A NEW STUDENT! AND HE'S FROM CALIFORNIA!"

Everyone in the room started to go crazy, "Maybe he will be one of those with multi colored hair!"

"Multicolored hair and piercing everywhere!"

"Aight aight! But you know what we gotta do right?" Edward yelled, a grin on his face.

"Yeah!"

"Everyone shut up the teacher's coming!"

Everyone sat in their seats as their teacher walked in, an Asian man in his late 40's.

"Alright then everyone sit down. And let me introduce our new student. Bell Swan."

Bella, on the other side the door gulped and put her hands on her knees, "I got this!"

She lifted her head up and walked inside, smiling.

As the teacher wrote her name on the bored, everyone around the room looked…. Disappointed.

[Bella's POV]

I looked around, and everyone looked so disappointed.

"Um.. I'm Bell Swan. I'm from California."

One of the boys stood up, "Dude! He looks like he's fully normal like us!"

"Uh.. Uh.."

"I will be right back boys I am needed in the teacher's lounge."

The teacher left, making me blink.

"Wait where do I sit?"

But he was already gone, making me sigh. "Crap," I muttered.

From the corner of my eye I saw a boy with bronze hair and green eyes sit on his desk and kick what looked like a soccer ball. It bounced off the wall in front of me and smacked me right in the face. Everyone started to laugh, making me fume. Jesus Christ! I turned and there was another ball coming towards me so I lifted my messenger bag and blocked it, then a tennis ball.

I looked out at the boys as they all went, "Ohhhh!"

I smirked and then the fucking stupidest thing happened. A metal wash bin dropped on my head, making me see stars. Fuckers!

They started laughing as the boy who kicked the ball at my head pointed to the second to last seat in a row, "Hey Bell! Your seat is over here!"

I rolled my eyes and walked up the aisle to it but then someone put their feet out and I tripped. I groaned and looked up to see a boy with dark blond hair and light green eyes.

He smirked and looked down at me, "Just think because you are a little cute doesn't mean your cuter then me."

I blinked and got up, shaking my head. I sat down at the desk and sighed, I'm doing this why again?

"Hey, whose shoes are these?"

Someone who was blocked by the door held up my shoes, making me sigh. "Those are mine."

One of the boys got up, "Transfer student! What is wrong with you! Aren't you supposed to say, 'Dammit dude!"

"The transfer student sure is weird."

They think I'm weird? Really? Idiots.

"They were in my cubbie."

I rolled my eyes and walked down the aisle, "Stop whining about where they were. If you wanna fight about it bring it on."

I looked at the boy and held my breath, there he was. It was _him. _There in front of me stood Jasper Whitlock, the reason I'm here.

"Jasper.. Whitlock." I mumbled.

"That's what is says on my cubbie."

He walked in front of me, "Here you are.. Shortie." He placed my shoes on my head and walked up the aisles.

"Whose that?"

He asked to a boy in the front, who had brown hair and light blue eyes.

"The transfer student from California… supposedly."

Groaning softly, I went up to the desk they boys said was mine and went to sit when Jasper moved my bag off the desk and on to the one behind it. "This is my desk as well. New guy." I rolled my eyes and sat behind him, sighing.

This guys got a bad personality, I thought, but I finally met him. The one whose inspired me to come here.

"Hey Bell! First of all what type of name is Bell?"

"My parent's wanted a daughter named Belle but had me so hence I'm Bell."

"Anyway is it true you hold the record for the 100 meter dash at your school in California?"

"Who cares that he holds the record in either California or Crack alley, he still isn't that great!"

I rolled my eyes as one of the boys jumped up, a mini laptop in his hand. "Look! He might be faster then Edward!"

The bronze haired boy, now known as Edward to me, got up along with most of the boys and looked at the screen. Okay so what I'm fast? Not a big deal.

Yeah. The next thing I knew I was being lifted from my armpits and held against a boy. Fuck me what the HELL is going on? Another boy dropped to his knees and felt my legs,

"There's nothing special about his leg muscles at all. I mean seriously there is NOTHING special about these."

"Lemme take a look at him! You can always tell from the upper torso!"

Edward yelled as he walked up in front of me.

"I'll do it!"

"W-wait a minute here! Guys lemme go!"

The next thing I knew Edward had his hands on my chest, right where my breasts are. Fuck me.

"He's flat! He has no pecks at all!"

I rolled my eyes as they let me go and sit down finally.

"That's all?"

"Man! I can't believe I lost to a guy like him!"

Edward groaned and held his head in his hands, when one of the others boys said.

"What about the marathon soon? We'll see whose the better runner then."

"Marathon?"

I raised an eyebrow as Edward looked at me, "A marathon is different from a 100 meter dash! You won't stand a chance!"

"You tell him Eddie!"

The boy who tripped me leaned on Edward, who scowled. "Lemme go Alistar! Go fawn over Peter!"

"But Peter isn't here!"

"Shut up. Your all just annoying."

We all looked at Jasper, whose hands were clasped in front of his mouth as he looked at us.

"Your acting like a caged monkey. Who cares who runs faster?"

"Ah! Says the ghost member of Track and Field Jasper! So young yet so mature!"

Jasper rolled his eyes and stood up, walking down the aisle, "Idiots."

"Hey come back!" Edward yelled as Jasper left the room.

I followed him and almost crashed into him. Almost!

"J-jasper! Ah thanks for distracting them from me."

He looked at me, "Whatever. Wasn't for you."

He walked down the hall as I sighed, this was going to be hard wasn't it.

[My POV]

After class, in the garden area of the campus, a tan boy built very nicely in a martial arts gi with a black belt walked in front of a line of boys in similar gi's with white belts. In his hand was a kendo sword, which he swung as he walked in front of the 10 other boys.

"Did you guys know that all three dormitories compete in compitions over the year?"

One of the braver boys said, "No sir I didn't know."

"Idiot!"

The boy in charge hit the other's head with the kendo sword.

"As we know the marathon is next week! And dorm 1 must win!"

"Yes!"

All the boys shouted, as their leader walked in front of them, and before he could continue speaking, a boy from Bell's class, now in a gi with white belt, ran up and panted, "Big trouble! The new boy, Bell, ran 100 meter dash in 10 seconds!"

"What? He ran it in 9 seconds?"

Now let's take alook at the others shall we monami's?

"Did he really complete the race in 8 seconds?"

A boy with blond hair and blue eyes said, as he faced the people of his dorm. His golden cape tied neatly around his neck, his white costume pants and blue costume shirt now shown to his fellow members of Dorm 3. The rest, like him, had capes of different colors and similar outfits, which I thought was stupid! Nahh they look cute… like geeks!

A boy dressed in the school uniform stood next to the boy, "It's true everyone is talking about it."

"AHHAH! With this boy, since we in Dorm 3 aren't the most athletic people, we could use a boy like him."

The boy in the uniform turned around and pointed behind the member's of Dorm 3, where Bella was walking. "That's Bell! Over there!"

[Bella's POV, IK ik a lot of changes but hell! It's the longest chapter I've written in a year!]

I was walking in the court yard when a group of boys with drama costumes and capes blocked me. I blinked and turned around to see a guy with blond hair and blue eyes, in a gold cape, white costume pants and a blue costume shirt.

"Do not be afraid! Bell Swan! I am Michael Newton! Dorm head of Dorm 3! We want you to join us!"

"Huh?"

He walked over to me and touched my cheek, like caressing it. One word. Ew.

"Won't you lend your attractive face and running ability to us in dorm 3?"

"Dorm 3?"

"Yes! Now how about you sign here?"

He pulled out a paper from his pants, okay ew, and opened it.

It said on the top, _Dorm Entrance Agreement._

"So yes?"

I blinked, "NO!"

I ran away from them and heard Michael say, "She's fast!"

I ran away towards the courtyard gates and hedl the side, "This. Is. Not. Fun."

I walked in as a bunch of boys ran up in martial arts gi's and white belts. And yelled something like , "Stop right there! Ahh!"

I groaned, "Not again."

A taller more built, more tan boy with short black cropped hair walked in between the group, he was in a gi to but with ablack belt.

"Bell Swan! We are from Dorm 1! I am Samuel Uley! And I am here to test your abilities!"

I groaned, "Alright."

I pulled my fists to my side, "I decline!"

I turned and went to run again, but the freaks… er boys from dorm 3 were in my way.

"Come! Join us in dorm 1 Bell!"

"Ah Samuel," Michael said as he walked to the front, "This one is ours!"

"Shut up you god damn geek! He's ours!"

"How dare you! You muscle headed imbecile!"

"WHAT!"

The two groups started to fight with me in the middle so I slipped away and ran. Again.

I stopped in front of one of the buildings on campus and started panting, "Aiya why is it so hard here!"

"Hey! Transfer!"

I ducked behind my bag and look up. I saw one of the boys from my class. He was tall with messy light blond hair and gray eyes, cute. He was kinda pale but nice I guess. He was in black knee running shorts and a track jacket, so I guess he is a runner?

"Ah Demetre right?"

I stood up and smiled.

"Actually it's Demetri."

I chuckled and took a deep breath, "So what happened to you, Transfer?"

I raised an eyebrow, "You really wanna know?"

He nodded and I straddled a bench, my bag between my legs. "Well then, lemme explain."

He straddled the bench and faced me, smiling.

After I explained everything with Dorm 1 and Dorm 3, he laughed.

"So you've been through a lot today huh?"

"You don't even know the half of it. So what's with Dorm 1 and Dorm 3?"

He chuckled and stood up, pointing to a board. The board was basically a map of the dormitories. The first dorm was labeled in red with a drawing of a guy in a gi in a martial arts stance, the second was labeled in blue with a soccer player near the top and then the third down was in yellow with a drama geek near it.

"There are 3 dorms in the school and everyone choses where they stay. The martial arts department managed by dorm head Sam is basically Dorm 1. So they all are matrial arts freaks. Then there is the athletic department managed by dorm head Peter so that's dorm 2 and the drama department run by Mike is dorm 3. The dorms compete at times against one another."

"Compete?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Explain."

"Well we compete and we can earn a prize. Like free dessert for a year or being excused from the raido work outs in the morning. So I guess that this marathon has a prize as well."

"Ah so that's why everyone is desperate to win."

"Of course. The rumor of you being fast probably got out."

"No wonder I was chased."

"Mhm. I think Dorm 3 needs the help though."

"Ah. Um what dorm is Jasper in?"

"Same as me. Dorm 2."

"I see."

I took a closer look at the board and grinned, "Thanks Felix! Bye!"

I ran away, but still heard him mutter, "He's fast."

I ran towards dorm 2 and saw what I assumed was the dorm head. He has dirty blond hair, blue eyes, was tall and lanky. He kissed a girl with fair hair and head towards the dorm gates. I ducked down and hid behind my bag, as if trying to avoid the other people.

"Oi. Aren't you ah… Bell Swan?"

I looked at him, "Ya. I am."

"I'm Peter. I'm the dorm head for Dorm 2. Come on lemme show you around."

"Sure.."

He put an arm around my shoulders and lead me inside.

He showed me the lobby, which connected all 3 dorms apparently.

Before he could show me dorm 1, I saw an outside nook that had the CUTEST dog out there! It was a golden retriever with a yellow bandana around his neck.

"Ah I see you've met Tramp. Don't get to close to him. He only let's Jasper and girls around him so be careful."

"Awe! How cute!"

I dropped to my knees and started petting him, and I saw Peter's mouth drop. "Fuck how'd you do that?"

"California charm."

He rolled his eyes and showed me the laundry room, where I saw the boy from class before. He had light brown hair, blue eyes, and was dressed not in the uniform but black jeans, a gray button down with a black vest and a loose purple tie. \

"You might wanna be careful. You don't wanna lose your clothes here!"

"Yes yes Peter."

I followed him into the cafeteria, where AGAIN I saw that SAME boy. I freaked and jumped up, making Peter laugh.

"Peter! Is that a ghost?"

"No no that's Alec. He can see ghosts. And read Auras."

"You sure he isn't a ghost himself?"

Alec looked up from his good and held up his hands, "I sense a ghost right near you."

"Ghost!"

I jumped back at least 5 feet. Joy. Just joy.

That's when Alec took his leave and people from Dorm 1 and Dorm 3 ran in.

"Bell! Get away from peter! He will get you pregnant by just being near him!"

Mike screamed, making me freak.

"Guys calm down."

"Pregant? Hell no!"

I ran through the crowd and turned to face them, while they bickered over who would get me. I'm a HUMAN not a fucking piece of meat!

"Bell come to dorm 1! Your talents will be wasted in dorm 2!"

"No! Dorm 3! Dorm 3!"

I looked out the window and saw Jasper, sprawled out on a bench asleep. I thought about it and looked back at the crowd.

"I've decided. I'm going to be… Dorm.. 2 bound."

I saluted them as they all fell over in sobs saying something like, "No! NO NO!"

I ran outside to the bench Jasper was on and looked at him. He looked so peaceful but.. I knew he hasn't smiled in a year.. My fault really. I thought back to him winning his biggest race and that smile. God it was amazing.

I flung mybag softly on the grass and sat on the back of the bench, stretching my arms out. To bad I put to much weight on it and I fell, and the bench tipped so Jasper fell on me.

"That.. Hurt…"

"What are you doing?"

He looked at me, eye brow raised.

"Well you see."

"Nevermind," he drawled and stood up, walking away.

"Such a weirdo."

I rolled my eyes, "Not even gonna help me up. So nice."

I stood up and got my bag, then headed inside. Peter pulled me aside, a shit eating grin on his face.

"Your in Dorm 205 with Jasper that Ok?"

"Yeah sure."

"Good cause we put all your stuff in there."

I rolled my eyes and headed to the dorm, and thankfully he wasn't there. I reached into my suitcase and got a brown plaid button down, a green t-shirt and cargo pants. After changing into them and pulling on my white sneakers I headed to the cafeteria.

I sat down as Peter got up on a table, "Alright! So this year the runenrs for the marathon are me of course, Edward last years winner who else?"

"How about Bell?"

I groaned as Peter looked at me, "Well? Will you do it?"

"Ah I can run 100 meters sure but I'm not sure about a marathon."

"So we need two more people."

"I'll do it Peter!"

That boy, Alistar, from class today raised his hand and stood up. He was in khaki pants, a red plaid long sleeve button down and a black vest. He clung to Peter's side.

"I don't think so Alistar."

"But my father's friend is a marathon runner!"

"I don't care it's not you!"

"Please?"

"Ugh fine. Anyone else?"

"What about Jasper?"

We all looked at him, he sat in the back in levi jeans, and a white long sleeve t-shirt. He looked at Peter, "No."

"Come on Jasper you're injuries healed already. So just run." Edward said as he pulled his blue button down closed over his red/white long sleeved shirt.

"I said no. so it's no."

"We don't need him," Edward sneered.

I gulped, I didn't want there to be a fight. So I raised my hand, "I guess I'm gonna be running then huh?"

I watched as Jasper walked away and everyone else congratulated me on it, saying I would be one of the best.

I followed after Jasper to our dorm, which I loved. It was one room with a loft and a shower also. There was 2 lockers to my left, one green one red so I'm assuming red was mine. In front of me was a desk with a lamp and obvious clutter, with a chair with wheels in front of it, yay! To the left was a bed with a bookshelf headboard and foot board, with a lamp and colander as well. Around where the shower was, it was like a nook basically with a mini fridge, and a table. Along with a clothes line. Smart.

I picked up one of the boxes from the floor, obviously mine, and walked up the stairs to the side to the loft. After a few trips, I finally had most of them up there. When I was getting the last one, Jasper came out fo the shower in just his jeans, a towel around his shoulders.

I wanted to blush but I didn't I'm stronger then that.

"So looks like we're classmates and roommates huh? Isn't that a coincedence!"

"I liked it better when I had my own dorm."

"Don't be so cold!"

I was near the top of the stairs when the box broke open and my stuff fell out, making me gasp.

I moved as quickly as I could to pick them up, but it was to late. Jasper picked up one of the many papers, an article about him. He just looked at me with disdain as he asked me one question, "Why do you have this stuff?"

"It's because.. Because.. Running. You used to be one of the fastest runners out there. And now… you won't run! Why'd you stop?"

He just glared at me, "It's none of your business."

"It is my bu-."

He pulled on a black tank top and left, slamming the door.

I groaned, "Why'd I open my big mouth?"

I started picking up the papers and got about half of them when the door opened. I turned around and I saw Peter, with a leapord print towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey have you seen jasper?"

I turned away, "He isn't here!"

"Man! I was hoping to borrow his shampoo!"

He left making me sigh and again start collecting the papers."

The door opened again and a boy from around the dorm with black hair and light eyes walked in, with a towl again wrapped around his waist.

"Hey is Jasper here? I wanna borrow his shampoo."

"He isn't here!"

The door opened and Demetri walked in a towel walked in, "Hey Jas-"

"THERE IS NO SHAMPOO!"

"So mean Bell!"

They left the room and I sighed, good god.

"Why don't you guys own your OWN shampoo!

I put away the papers and grabbed some clothes and headed into the shower.

[My POV]

The dorm door opened and Edward walked in with an Adias towel around his waist.

"Oi!"

He walked into the nook and tried to open the bathroom door, but it was locked.

"Why's this locked?"

He pulled out a mini ruler and unlocker the door, slipping his hand inside.

Bella, who was in said shower, saw his hand and her eyes widened.

'Fuck I'm about to be found out!' she thought.

Edwards hand felt around for a bit and grabbed a bottle of the shampoo, "I'm borrowing this!"

He pulled the bottle out and closed the door, "It's cold!"

As he was leaving he tripped, just as Alistar walked in with a pink towel in his hair and a pink towel around his waist.

Edward reached out and grabbed Alistar's towel making it fall.

Edward looked up and saw ehhem Alistar's 'prized possesion' making him scream, "AHHHHHHHH!"

Alistar looked down and screamed as well, while Bella yelled to.

After the boys left and she was changed into her Pjs, she climbed up into her bed and laid down, an arm over her eyes.

"Only one day. One day and I go through all of this. It better be worth it in the end."

And with that she passed out for her first night in Forks High.

_**I see I see I wrote so much!**_

_**I can't believe it! I hope that my more**_

_**Nicer readers love it.**_

_**I can't wait until I right the rest of it. It'll be my best story!**_

_**I hope so anyway**_

_**Now like I always say**_

_**Read**_

_**Rate**_

_**Review**_

_**Subscribe**_

_**Love it**_

_**Love Manda**_


	2. The Marathon

_**Hey ya'll**_

_**Now it's time for my second chapter of Bella's Quest**_

_**I'm glad if ya read it and ya like it**_

_**I love writing this**_

_**Takes a while**_

_**So it MUST be good**_

_**So get ready for!**_

_**Btw…. I so hope you guys don't mind that like Carlisle and Esme are Swan's**_

_**And that Phil and Renee are the principle and everything. Cause I looked back at it**_

_**And thought that Renee wouldn't be to serious as a mother like it really happened **_

_**And yeah so don't kill me and if you do!**_

_**I'm dying one Happy SOB!**_

**Ch.2 The Marathon**

[Bella's POV]

I was in a blissful sleep when something hit my chest. Hard.

Groaning, I sat up and found my bag on me, so I looked over the loft edge and Jasper stood there, bored.

"Hurry up. Class is starting soon."

"Shit!"

I jumped out of bed and went to pull my shirt off when I noticed he was still standing there, all ready in his uniform.

Gulping, I grabbed my uniform off the hangers I had and made my way down the stairs into the shower, slamming the door in the process. I heard Jasper sigh, "I'm leaving."

"I'll be done soon!"

I heard the door slam and I stripped off my shirt and bra, putting on a plain white wife beater and a denim vest.

"I got this!"

I changed into my uniform, the first button popped on my shirt and my tie around my neck loosely.

After I got changed, I grabbed my bag and left the dorms just in time to leave the gates of the dorms with Jasper.

And like yesterday, the girls lined up in a path yet again, their screams and such a pain.

I followed Jasper down the path, like yesterday, and girls still threw them selves at him.

And like yesterday, I stuck my pinky in my ear and tried to clean it or plug it I couldn't tell anymore.

And AGAIN like yesterday, the girls crowded Jasper and AGAIN Jessica got mad. She got in between Jasper and the girls saying, "Jasper will NOT except your gifts! Back off!"

She turned to Jasper and put on a sickly sweet smile, "Your free to walk through now, Jasper."

He rolled his eyes and pushed through the crowd, and I followed in suit yet again.

I heard one of the girls, a brunette with a mix of black, brown, blond, and red and brown eyes from what I saw earlier, say something I thought was funny. "Jasper will now think only about you, Jessica!"

I turned around and caught a quick glimpse of her, making me wanna laugh. Her eye make up and lipstick were smeared and smudged, like a big clown.

We walked to class, well more like I followed him to class. During class, I was called into the Nurses office.

I grabbed my bag and went to the infirmary, knocking on the door lightly.

"Excuse me."

I walked in and at the desk, cluttered with papers and such, was the same man from yesterday with black hair and light eyes. But today, he was in a gray button down and black slacks.

He was sitting at the desk, stitching up his lab coat.

"Give me a minute. Stitching up clothing is like stitching up people…... Alright done."

He finished his work and put the coat on, "I need your medical forms."

Fuck! I forgot about that shit.. Gotta lie gotta lie

"I forgot them I'll give them to you soon."

"Were they really sent to you?"

"Yes they were sent to me."

"Then hurry up and give them to me."

He went to the sink and started to wash his hands, while I looked at him.

"I will I promise."

"Without them, you techniqually aren't a student in this school."

I gulped, "I see. Thank you bye."

I left the infirmary and headed straight for the cafeteria.

I grinned when I saw they had my favorite foods, Pizza and such.

I filled my tray and grabbed a seat by myself, "Finally. I'm starved."

I ate slowly, since I really hadn't eaten in a day, while the boys around me ate quickly like blurs.

While most of the cafeteria cleared out, I was still finishing my slice.

"So fast," I muttered as I chocked on a piece of food. I grabbed my water and took a big sip when one of the boys called out, "Are you a girl?"

I spit out my water as the boy said to his friend, "If you weren't a girl you wouldn't decline my invite!"

"Shut up!"

"Are yo ua girl? Are you a girl?"

"Shut up you bastard!"

I rolled my eyes and finished, throwing my trash away. I had gym next. Fuck.

Taking my bag, I made my way to an empty office and changed into the black track pants and jacket, along with my white running shoes.

We all met up outside on the track field, where we met up with the gym teacher.

"Alright! In groups of 3 I will see how fast you can complete a 50 meter dash! Ready?"

He put us all in groups of three, and I was in the fourth group. In th group before me was Edward, a boy whose name I don't know, and Demetri.

When the coach called go, Edward took off.

When the timer was stopped, the teacher yelled, "EDWARD! 6.2 SECONDS! NEXT GROUP!"

I watched as Edward walked with Demetri and the other boy, saying one thing.

"I know I'm gonna win this marathon. I'll be fine if I train everyday!"

I rolled my eyes as the teacher yelled go and I took off.

When I stopped the teacher yelled, "BELL! 5.9 SECONDS!"

Everyone looked at me as Demetri yelled, "Bell's faster! He broke the record! We might actually have a chance of winning! ALRIGHT!"

Edward's mouth was hung open as one of the boys said, "How is it that a transfer student managed to break a record from a track and field member? Impossible!"

I rolled my eyes, and thought to my self, 'Years of big brother wanting to play "Stick the worm in your undies," does WONDERS to a girl'

Edward glared as he pushed through the boys and pointed at me.

"Don't be too pleased with yourself because 50 meters is NOTHING compared to the marathon. And I will DEFINATLY win the marathon. No matter what! Got that!"

He stormed off as I tried to grab his arm ."Hey."

"EDWARD! CLASS ISN'T OVER," the teacher yelled.

"I DON'T CARE!"

[My POV]

Two boys, boy tan built with black hair, walked through the garden area.

One of them looked at the other and said, "We gotta bring down Bell Swan, got it?"

"Yeah." The other one nodded as they walked away.

[Bella's POV]

It's been a week since Edward got all up in my face about the marathon, and it's been okay. Jasper and I still haven't made any process of being friends. Or me being friends with anyone else. Yet anyway.

After school, I went into the dorm and changes into my cargo pants and a baggy gray hoodie. Just before I could do some work done, Peter poked his head in and told me to meet him in the cafeteria. Which I did, and everyone from dorm 2was gathered there, do I grabbed a seat as Peter stood up, a shit eating grin on his face.

"Alright! Tomorrow is the marathon! The special reward has been announced. The dorm that has the winner gets weekend nights off campus! The entire dorm gets the privilege!'

Everyone in the door, minus Jasper of course, went wild with excitement. When peter went to leave, I grabbed his arm and asked him.

"Is it really that great to be off-campus on weekends?"

He had that grin again, "YES! If you were allowed off campus at nights.. That means I can be with Charlotte, Tanya, Irina, and Kate, and.."

Alistair mad an appearance and poked his head over Peter's shoulder, "Tomorrow will be a very special day for you, Peterboo. If anyone gets in the way, I will take care of them for you."

Peter looked freaked and I patted him on the back sympathetically as Alistair looked at me, huffed, then walked away.

[My POV]

In Dorm 1's meeting room, a total of 13 or 14 boys were doing crunches in a line with Sam witting at the end, facing them all as then worked.

"Got it? We must win this marathon!"

"Yes"!

"And if we don't? I'll double out daily muscle training!"

The boys all groaned as Sam yelled at them to go a little faster.

In Dorm 3's meeting room, was.. Creepy. An eerie green light filled the room, scaring most anyhow.

Mike stood in the middle of the room, in his cape yet again and faced his dorm members.

"Dorm 2 is most likely to win, since they have Edward and Bell. If people like us who aren't athletes or have physical strength want to win, we will have to rely on our intelligence. That's why at the 5 kilometer turning point, we'll make our switch!"

"Hurrah!"

They yelled as they all applauded Mike.

In Dorm 2, Edward was in his usual t-shirt and Jacket with his plain jeans.

"Tell Grandma I'll probably be able to see her during the weekends starting next Saturday. Tell her I love her to get better for me. Thanks. Bye."

He hung up and sighed, going down the hallway.

He looked and saw Alec, and he jumped a bit.

"What the? I get it I get it? Did you see a ghost?"

Alec shook his head as Edward walked by, "Is your grandmother sick, Edward?"

Edward stopped and leaned on the wall, "Yeah. She doesn't have that much longer. She's a nosy grandmother. She's always saying, 'Put others before your self.' But I never listened to her. Not even once. It's not like I can help it. After I win tomorrow's marathon, I'll be able to see her more often."

Edward sighed and pushed off the wall, going to the small outside nook where Tramp's dog house was and put his hands behind his head, looking up.

"I see."

"That's why I must absolutely win tomorrow."

"Don't worry man. Bell is gonna be there too."

"No."

He turned around and looked at Alec, "It's going to be me who wins."

Alec sighed and turned, walking away from his friend and roommate.

[Bella's POV]

I was laying in my bed, looking up through the sky light. It was dark, but I couldn't sleep. So I decided to try and talk to Jasper, whose nightstand light was still on.

"Hey, are you sleeping?"

"Sleeping,"

He replied in his southern drawl, not even bothering to make a full sentence. I rolled my eyes, and sighed.

"I never did get to apologize about yesterday. So sorry."

"How come you have all those.. Articles about me?"

I blushed lightly, thanking god he couldn't see my face.

I sat up and looked at him over the loft, where he was still in his long sleeved white shirt and jeans. Yum. Wait… FOCUS BELLA!

"The truth is, I already knew you ran, Jasper."

He didn't look up, but you could some type of emotion on his face. I'm not sure what it was, but I continued talking.

"A year ago, I saw you compete in a track race. And I realized, I had never seen anyone run so…. Beautifully.

He sighed and put his book in his bookshelf, pulling his blanket over him, "I've already forgotten the old things."

"I cannot forget," I said in a soft sing song voice.

He looked up at me, confused beyond belief.

"I like that person." I continued in the voice.

He rolled his eyes and laid down, putting his arms across his face.

"Do you not remember what you said?"

I looked at him, then up at the ceiling.

"Hard work will defiantly be rewarded. The rest is to believe in yourself. That's what you said in your magazine interview."

I looked down at him, his hands now on his forehead.

"Those words inspired me so many times. You've put endless effort into your running, that was your everything right? It proves your worth that's why.."

"Are you stupid?"

I blinked and looked at him, "What?"

"I quit because I got tired of it. It doesn't matter."

He laid on his side and pulled the blanket up, "It's not like I'm gonna die from giving up running."

"You will die. Like yourself, if you give up on the most important thing in your life, you'll lose your true self gradually.. A person who can lie to their self is lonely, and agonizing."

I heard him sigh, but I still kept talking.

"The marathon, if I win can you start running again?"

He threw his legs over the side of his bed, and stood up. He looked at me, a glare on his face.

"Are you kidding me?"

He turned and faced me, looking up at me.

"How come I have to let you decided what I do? Don't think you can get in my world easily."

He turned and went to leave, when I opened my mouth.

"If I win I want you to run again."

He sighed and opened the door, slamming it on his way out.

"Jasper! I'm DEFINATLY gonna win!"

I yawned and laid down, falling asleep.

[My POV]

The next morning, the school was full of girls. There was a stand, where the woman with the camera from the other day sold pictures of the boys and such.

The girls made a path way while the flag twirlers walked by, looking beautiful.

Jessica Stanley, in her uniform, looked at her four.. Friends.

"Today's marathon will be the only chance for all the girls to see the boys of Forks high. We must not fail them in keeping them happy! Please give us your love."

The girls clapped when Jessica finished, fascinated by her words.

[Bella's POV]

All the runners gathered together in one area, split into 3 groups of 5. I was in my gym uniform while the others in Dorm 2 wore blue shorts and white t-shirts with a paper taped to their shirts, or in my case jacket, that said Dorm 2.

The people from Dorm 1 were in their gi's with paper's taped to their chest that said, Dorm 1.

And the people in dorm 3 were in black track suits and their.. Capes… again.

"Even though the reward is tempting. But somehow, it always feels like the principal is toying with us?"

Peter stated as he held a blue sign that said, 'Dorm 2.'

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, "The principle is just putting us through a test! I must not disappoint! Ha!"

He karate kicked the air and the rest of the runners from dorm one followed in suit.

"No no it's all about intelligence," Mike replied. "To see how well we can deceive one another. Now it's no time to worry! It/s time to become popular."

He pulled out a mask from phantom of the Opera and put it on, making Peter laugh.

"Hey what's the mask?"

"It's obviously the Phantom of the Opera!"

"Obviously? Yo can't use that."

The others started to chant. "Can't use that. Can't use that."

Suddenly, someone walked or ran by me and stabbed my foot.

"Ah!"

I dropped down to one knee and took a closer look then looked around.

"Let's do our best."

Edward said as he tied his sneaker.

"Mhm."

I looked down at my right foot and there were 5 or 6 small punctures with little blood coming out of it.

[My POV]

The band started playing when a teacher said, "Athletes! Come in!"

Sam went first, raising the red sign that said, "Dorm 1." While all the people from dorm 1 pumped their fist screaming.

Then Peter walked behind Dorm 1 holding up the blue sign that said, "Dorm 2."

Alistar held onto Peter's shirt as they walked, which had Peter's face in a grimace.

Mike…. Mike held the yellow sign that said, "Dorm 3." And as him and the people from dorm 3 came in… they were all in capes and had Phantom of the Opera masks on. Instead of walking in like the others did, they twirled in.

Soon the dorms line up side by side, ready for the race ahead.

"Now! For the Athletes Pledge! Last year's winner, Edward Cullen!"

"Yes!"

Edward left the line and walked up to the mini stage that was in front of them, and took the microphone.

"Pledge! I will represent all the athletes of Forks High will compete fair and square, Edward Cullen, Junior in class A."

Everyone applauded as a window in the school building opened and a woman in her early 30's opened a window and had a gun in her hands. That woman? Principle Renee Dwyer , with light brown hair and matching eyes she was the sweetest and most eccentric person… when not mad.

When they all saw her, everyone started to cheer. She raised the gun, making the vice principle/her husband's hazel eyes widen. Now, Phil Dwyer is not one to scare easily. But his wife? And a gun? Yeah he was scared.

"Your gonna fire it from here?"

"Of course. Okay cover the ears."

"Okay."

He covered his ears with both hands, which made her roll her eyes and look at him.

"Cover my ears!"

He sighed and put his hands over her ears, sighing softly. What his wife want's is what his wife gets. He learned THAT the hard way.

"Get ready from your line starting point!"

Everyone cheered as the runners formed a straight line, standing side by side, waiting for the signal to go.

"Go!"

Renee shot the gun and the audience cheered. The runners bolted at the sound, ready to win no mater what…. Though with Mike Newton running like a girl.. It's a miracle he didn't trip over his feet… that and his dorm members' as well.

About a half mile into the marathon, a beautiful woman stepped out into the course, making Peter come to a screeching halt.

The woman grabbed his shirt, while others ran by him, and dragged him off the course. Alistar, who was right behind Peter, followed him.

The girl dragged Peter to a secluded area near the course and turned to face him, mad as hell about something.

She held up a piece of paper, which made Peter freeze immediately.

"The list of the 15 girls you're currently dating right now1?"

"What is this?"

He groaned as he took the paper, looking at it closely.

"I can understand if you wanna date one more," Peter turned and yet another beautiful woman was there, anger clear on her face, "But what are you gonna do with 15?"

He turned again to be faced with yet ANOTHER beautiful girl.

"What's the meaning of this?"

He gulped and turned to face yet another beautiful girl, who looked kind of sad.

"Are you just playing with me, Peter?"

He held his head and bent over, silently cursing Alistar.

"Take care of everything for me, is THAT how you would do it?"

Alistar, who was hiding behind a tree, giggled.

"That's because Peterboo belongs to me!"

He giggled and jogged away, a smile etched on his face, while 15 girls crowded around Peter and yelled at him.

Meanwhile, half way into the marathon course, Bella was gaining an advantage. She passed by the dorm 3 guys in front of her and made her way to the first of the group.

Of course, Edward was basically neck and neck with her, Sam right behind her. But she didn't care, she just wanted to win. But internally, her foot hurt., but yet she still kept running.

On campus, the two boys who agreed, Bell Swan, must be taken out were in the bathroom, about to take a piss.

"They say that Bell is still going. That isn't gonna be a problem is it?"

"Don't worry about it. The spikes already hurt his foot."

"Really… thank god. If our dorm doesn't win…."

Someone kicked opened a stall, making both boys jump. They turned around and saw Jasper Whitlock in his school uniform, a glare set on his face.

"Well. What's going on? Tell me all about it."

[Bella's POV]

I was in the front, along with Edward and Sam not to far behind us. I know it was somewhere near half way, of it could just be a guess.

My foot ached and I faltered lightly in my run, which mad Edward stumble back a bit and look at me, but I kept going.

Sam managed to get ahead of us, but Edward and I ran to catch up. I could NOT lose.

[My POV]

In the boys bathroom, Jasper had one of the boys, who went by the name of Jacob, up against a wall.

Jasper's forearm pushed into Jacob's neck, a permanent scowl on his face.

"Did Sam order this?"

Jacob shook his head furiously, 'Dorm head doesn't know. It was our decision. If we don't win Dorm Head will puni.."

Jasper's eyes darkened slightly as his hand closed around Jacob's throat, "You hurt Bell? Because of that?"

Jacob glared and shoved Jasper's hand away. "It's painful for us to! You don't get it!"

Jasper looked at him "Take it up with Sam. You guys are just pathetic."

Jasper pushed Jacob back into the wall and left the bathroom, heading towards the finish line of the marathon.

At the mid point of the course, the girl from before with the camera stood, ready to capture pictures of the runners.

Sam ran past her, Edward and Bella right behind him. The woman, whose name turned out to be Catherine, snapped a few pictures of the 3.

Soon Demetri and the Dorm 1 runners followed in suit, which Catherine got pictures of as well.

Behind them, the Dorm 3 runners stopped and started to switch masks and capes with other, more faster, runners.

But Catherine saw, which made her smirk and take pictures.

In Renee's office, Renee was looking out the window, smiling.

There was a knock at the door, which made her turn around and she smiled as her husband walked in, a laptop in his hands.

"Renee, darling. Please take a look at this."

She nodded as they sat down on one of the couches as Phil opened the laptop and logged in, "Take a look."

Pictures of everyone in Dorm 3 switching places flashed on the screen, making Esme gasp.

"They're switching places!"

"Yes, love. Including Michael, all of the people from Dorm 3 have switched places with others."

Renee sighed softly, "That's unfortunate. All of them from Dorm 3 are disqualified."

She took out her cell phone and sent a quick text message to Catherine, who had a huge smile on her face when she received it.

"Dorm 3. Your disqualified."

Michael gasped, his mask falling from his face.

"My plan! "

He convulsed for a few seconds before fainting, making his dorm mates scream, "Michael!"

They caught him in his arms, trying to fan him.

[Bella's POV]

I ran behind Edward and Sam, pushing myself further and further.

As I ran, I caught up to Edward. And as I ran, my mind wandered to the reason I was here.

_Flash back_

_I watched from the stands as Jasper held up his hands in victory, a medal in his hand. _

_That was the day I declared something to myself. Jasper was my roll model._

_Flashback ends_

I shook my head and speed up a little, getting caught in my thoughts yet again.

_Flashback_

_I was in my bedroom, Just turned 16 a little while ago._

_On my walls and ceilings were a couple pictures and articles of Jasper Whitlock, the more recent ones stating how he was absent from the latest biggest race in America._

_I sighed and sat up, my loose pigtails hitting my shoulders. Slipping on my slippers I stood up and left my room, making my way down the stairs to the dinning room where my parent's were. I sat at the dinning room table, across from my parent's, Carlisle and Esme Swan._

_My mother was beautiful, caramel hair and hazel eyes that shone love for me, while my father had blond hair and blue eyes that I recalled light up when I told him I loved him._

"_Mama. Papa. I wanna go to a new high school. Fork's high. In Texas. May I?"_

"_No! Absolutely not!"_

"_Please Papa! Send me to Texas!"_

"_Why do you want to go to a Texas high school!"_

"_There's something I have to do Papa! Please! Please just trust me Papa."_

_My father pushed his chair away and left the room, slamming the door._

"_Carlisle! Carlisle!"_

_Mama looked at me and touched my cheek, smiling softly. _

"_Isabella. Just let your papa calm down. We'll see after that."_

_I nodded and went up to my room, and stood in front of my floor length mirror. _

_Slowly I put down newspaper on the floor near the mirror and picked up my scissors. _

_I started to cut my long hair, which fell mid back, till it was short.. Like a boys and near the nape of my neck._

_I packed my suitcase full of boy clothes and filled boxes with my boxes and… Jasper related articles. I changed into my plain jeans and a plain t-shirt, themm went downstairs. Mama met me down there amd smiled, touching my cheek softly, "Your Papa still disagrees to this.. But here, I've paid for your ticket. And I'll pay for the tuition alright? Go do what you have to do, my little Bella. I'll see you when there's a vacation."_

_I smiled and hugged her, "Thank you Mama! When's the flight?"_

"_Soon. Have fun."_

_I nodded and the next day I was an official student of Forks High. I put on my simple jeans, a white shirt, and a jean jacket, took my suitcase, and walked out of the house I grew up in. I walked past the gate and down the street towards the airport to start my new life not at Isabella 'Bella' Marie Swan. But instead Bell Marcus Swan._

_Flash Back Over_

"Hey Bell!"

I blinked as Edward's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Your foots bleeding! Just give up.. Why are you pushing yourself so hard anyway?"

"I want to win.. Just once more.. I want him to smile again."

I pushed past Edward and Sam and ran as fast as I could.

[My POV]

Jasper made his way to the stadium, still not knowing why he was there.

The announcer grinned as he took the microphone, "The first group of athletes are coming in! Who will be in first? It's Bell! Bell swan is in the lead!"

Everyone in the stands started chanting, "Bell! Bell! Bell!"

While they cheered, Catherine took multiple pictures of the crowd, the enthusiasm amazing.

Bella ran farther then Edward or Sam, determined to get ahead.

Jasper watched from the side, slightly amazed by her.

Sam sprinted by her, trying to get a leg up but it failed when she ran past him, a smile on her face.

"Final 300 meters to the finish line!" The announcer yelled as the runnders ran.

Bella smiled and ran faster when suddenly she collapsed on the track.

Everyone gasped but suddenly the started cheering, "Edward! Edward! Edward!"

Bella sat up and sprawled her good leg out as she pulled her injured foot to her, sobbing tearlessly, the pain immense.

Edward stopped a while ahead and looked at her, while the pain racked through her body.

Jasper tensed and ran from the stands, still unsure why he did it. He ran past Edward towards Bella, while Sam ran.

"And the winner is Dorm 1's Samuel Uley!"

Sam started jumping up and down, cheering as Jasper and Edward made their ways towards Bella, who was still in great pain.

"Are you alright?"

Jasper asked as he kneeled next to Bella.

Bella sobbed tearlessly and shook her head, pain coursing in her foot.

Edward kneeled next to her, "I'll go to the infirmary and get Dr. Afton."

Jasper nodded as Edward got up and ran to find Dr. Afton.

[Bella's POV]

It hurts! It hurts so fucking bad!

I sobbed again as I held my foot, when suddenly Jasper touched it. I cried out in pain when he touched it, it was to much. To much.

"Hey, can you still stand up?" He asked as he helped me stand up, making my foot quake in pain.

He turned his back to me and pulled me onto his back, making me wrap my arms around his shoulders. He wrapped his arms under my legs and started to walk with me on his back, my head on his back.

"Are you alright?"

"I.. I couldn't finish the race in the end.."

I sniffed and hugged Jasper, making him go stiff.

"Hey! Bell! You tried your hardest! Nice fight!"

They started to applaud and chant, "Bell! Bell! Bell! Bell! Bell! Bell! Bell!"

I hid my head in Jasper's shoulder and groaned in pain, it hurt to much to look at them, but then Jasper stopped. He looked at the track and thought for a minute then he started to walk. But along the way to the infirmary, I passed out from everything.

[My POV]

Jasper walked into the infirmary, almost crashing into Edward. Almost.

Edward looked at him, "I was just coming to get you!"

"Yeah and I'm here now."

"Yeah yeah shut up."

Jasper pushed past him and Afton stood there, arms ready.

"Lemme take a look at him kay?"

"Sure."

Jasper lowered Bella onto the bed in the infirmary and Afton sat on the edge, taking her injured foot into his hands.

"Alright this isn't to serious. Just minor damage and he'll be able to walk very soon. Trust me."

He slipped her sneaker off and bandaged her foot up, shaking his head.

"Like I said it wasn't so serious. But, how he endured the pain was amazing."

He stood up, "It seems he was injured before the race."

He walked towards the sink and washed his hands while the two boys looked at Bella.

Jasper turned and left, which made Edward follow him, "Hey wait!"

Jasper turned to him, "Huh?"

"Are you really gonna give up running like this?"

Jasper sighed and shook his head, leaving the room.

Afton looked back and froth between the door and Edward, then sighed as Alec came to the door for Edward.

"Edward… it's about your grandmother."

Meanwhile, Jasper stood at the gate, throwing an old ball of his up in the air. It suddenly dropped and rolled away. He bent down and picked it up, when Bella's words from the night before echoed in his mind, _"A person who can lie to their self is lonely, and agonizing"_

Alec and Edward walked down the hall when Alec turned and faced him, "Edward… Your grandmother passed away."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hand, "Is that so?"

"She was already in critical condition when you called."

Edward sighed and walked down the hall further, "I'm always late at key moments."

He looked at Alec with a sad smile, "Always."

"Your grandmother is still here. Behind you,"

Edward looked up, hope in his eyes.

Alec kept going, "For you to give up the race and help Bell, she's very happy with you."

Edward thought about it, and repeated his grandmothers words, "Put others before yourself."

Alec smiled, "You made it on time."

Edward turned and looked down the dark empty hall, "Grandma. From now on, not just on the weekends, I can see you everyday now."

He turned back to Alec, a smile on his face, "Thank you."

With Jasper, he laid on a bench and passed out, thinking of Bella.

[Bella's POV]

I yawned and woke up, but not in my room. Instead I woke up in an unfamiliar bed in an very familiar room, which freaked me out.

"Where is this," I asked stupidly.

"Your in the Nurses Office. Thanks to you I'm working overtime."

A male voice replied. That sounded familiar to.

I sat up, "I'm sorry."

I went to move from the bed when I heard the voice say, "It's fine. I want to ask you something. How come… there's a girl in an all boy's school?"

I froze. Fuck me I've been found.

_**Haha! Cliffy bitches! :P**_

_**Kill me later I've been fucking sick while I typed this**_

_**I'm hoping you love it :D**_

_**And I can't wait to write this out fort everyone! :D**_

_**Cause I'm just like that so yeah if you wanna watch the show message me lkay?**_

_**Remember**_

_**Read**_

_**Rate**_

_**Review**_

_**Subscribe**_

_**Love it**_

_**Love Manda**_


	3. Authors note

_**Holy fuck. **_

_**I'm editing all of my stories **_

_**As soon as I update the 4 I have out now. **_

_**Alright?**_

_**Love Manda**_


End file.
